Fête des pères
by Snapou Black
Summary: La fête des pères est un moment privilégié entre le père et son enfant. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Prenons par exemple les Smith et la folie des parents ou les Weasley et la folie des enfants. Et là se trouve tout le charme. Non ?
1. Weasley's family

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: La famille Weasley

**Résumé** : La fête des pères est un moment privilégié entre le père et son enfant. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Prenons par exemple les Smith et la folie des parents ; les Weasley et la folie des enfants ; les Nott et la tristesse du fils. La fête des pères n'est pas partout pareil et c'est sans doute ce qui fait de son charme.

**Nott ** : Chaque chapitre est indépendant du précédent, disons qu'on peut considérer cette fiction comme un regroupement d'One Shot d'un même thème.

**Remarque **: Il aurait été plus logique de la poster au moment de la fête des pères, mais je l'ai commencé au moment de la fête des pères justement (2010) donc ça compte quand même hein ?

**Remerciements **: Merci à Elenna W (ou une singe-glé) de suivre, reviewer, apprécier chacune de mes fics.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Molly regardait ses petits monstres s'affairer pour que leur cadeau de fête des pères soit le plus réussis possible.

Bill et Charlie s'étaient mis en tête de trouver un objet typiquement moldu et en état de marche. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Arthur serait ravi de cette initiative. Ni même qu'il les réprimanderait pour avoir pris des risques inconsidérés : puisque ça touchait de près les moldus.

Percy avait d'ores et déjà emballé le présent qu'il offrirait à son père le jour venu. Le garçon malingre et aux lunettes rondes se faisait pousser de tous les côtés par les jumeaux.

Fred et George courraient dans tous les sens, l'air de penser que c'est ainsi qu'ils trouveraient l'idée. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Fred et George. Gred et Forge. Les jumeaux. Les deux démons désobéissant. Deux génies du mal. Or, comme n'importe quel génie qui se respect, ils se devaient de trouver quelque chose qui les mettrait au dessus du rang du commun des mortels. Ils devaient sortir du lot.

Ronald et Ginny, quand à eux, l'aidaient à confectionner un de ces succulents desserts dont elle avait le secret. Le premier cassait les œufs alors que la seconde versait la farine dans le saladier. Elle n'était là que pour superviser les opérations.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire de plus ? Quand l'avant dernier de ses enfants était à deux doigts de lui taper sur les doigts avec sa spatule quand elle voulait rectifier le tir et qu'elle avait ses monstres –non enfants- qui étaient aussi bruyant qu'un groupe de métal.

- M'man ! P'pa il serait content avec une toiture, tu penses ?

Molly ôta son regard des furies rousses qui montaient et descendaient pour remontaient ensuite et regarda les aînés. N'étaient-ils pas censés montrer l'exemple à leurs cadets ? Censés justement, parce que de ses sept enfants le plus calme était sans contester : Percy.

- Mais nous en avons déjà une, gémit Molly. Bill, voyons.

- Mais m'man, elle roule pas la notre.

La femme aux cheveux roux haussa les sourcils. De quoi étaient-ils donc en train de parler. Ce n'était certainement pas d'une toiture. Qu'est ce qui ressemblait à « toiture », qui roulait et qui était moldu ? Ca y était, elle avait toujours su qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre option « étude des moldu » à Poudlard… et pas uniquement pour se rapprocher d'Arthur Weasley.

- Une voiture ? Demanda-t-elle. Eh bien… non. Il aimerait quelque chose de moins encombrant, de moins bruyant et de moins…

- Bah c'est dommage pour toi maman, ricana Charlie. Parce que c'est le seul truc qu'on a trouvé.

- Vous avez trouvé… une voiture ?

- Bah oui tu sais, les moldus les laissent trainer dans les rues… ils sont pas soigneux avec leurs affaires.

La sorcière s'étrangla avec sa salive. Elle rêvait. Ses enfants n'avaient donc pas fait ça. Ils se moquaient d'elle, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut un sourire vainqueur sur le visage de Charlie qui tendait la main en direction de son aîné. Le fameux aîné était en train d'y déposer une dizaine de mornille. Un pari ? Merlin, qu'elle était fière d'eux, comme jamais.

- Non, on rigolait m'man, avoua Charlie en fourrant sa main dans sa poche. On a un prix un truc utile…

A l'air ravi de ses deux mômes elle eut comme un doute. Et si elle préférait la voiture au final ? Pouvait-on échanger ou le service après vente était fermé ?

Lorsqu'ils lui montrèrent leur fameuse idée elle su… la voiture, qu'elle fut volée, empruntée, payée ou Merlin sait quoi encore… la voiture était mieux que ce canard et cette paire de menotte en velours.

* * *

Avis ?

Je garde les autres familles au secret, c'est plus amusant comme ça non :D

Soutch

Snap' B


	2. Zacharias Smith

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: La famille Smith

**Résumé** : La fête des pères est un moment privilégié entre le père et son enfant. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Prenons par exemple les Smith et la folie des parents ; les Weasley et la folie des enfants ; les Nott et la tristesse du fils. La fête des pères n'est pas partout pareil et c'est sans doute ce qui fait de son charme.

**Nott ** : Chaque chapitre est indépendant du précédent, disons qu'on peut considérer cette fiction comme un regroupement d'One Shot d'un même thème.

**Remarque **: Euh... je pense que ça se remarque que j'étais en pleine période de travail sur notre père à tous : Adam Smith.

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 4 premiers revieweurs de cette nouvelle petite fiction.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Zacharias ? Appela une femme. Descends s'il te plait.

Un garçon blond comme les blés dévala les escaliers pour se poster au garde à vous face à sa mère. Qu'allait-elle encore lui demander ? Il en avait plus qu'assez. La veille il avait dû supporter les mamours piquants et désagréables de sa tante. Et de toute manière, le côté de son père était complètement taré… m'enfin, c'était pas mieux que celui de sa mère qui était essentiellement fou.

Il était en toute logique : le seul être normal dans cette famille de dingue. Un évènement qui lui permettait de s'en rappeler était la fête des pères (_pour la folie de sa mère_) et la fête des mères (_pour la folie de… son père, c'est gagné_).

- C'est la fête des pères bientôt, déclara-t-elle. Tu es au courant, n'est ce pas ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules. Peut être qu'il l'avait su mais qu'il l'avait oublié. Peut être aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas su et de ce fait… pas oublié. Ou alors peut être qu'il l'avait vraiment su et quand même pas oublié Mais là était tout le mystère… que se passait-il donc véritablement dans l'esprit tourmenté de ce blondinet ? Qui se vantait de le savoir était un beau parleur mais bien piètre menteur.

- Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux lui offrir ? Questionna sa mère. Une idée ? Une certitude ?  
- Une cravate ? Proposa-t-il, peu sur de lui. _**Peut être.**_  
- Futile, d'un geste de la main elle chassa cette idée comme s'il n'eut s'agit que d'une mouche. Propose autre chose.  
- Une chemise ?  
- Inutile. Voyons Zach, je t'ai connu plus inventif.

Le futur Poufsouffle avait beau se creuser la tête aucune idée « meilleure » ne lui venait. Son père ne manquait de rien… mis à part de logique ou d'un esprit « normal » mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on pouvait acheter dans une boutique.

- Que dirais-tu d'un livre ?  
- Papa sait lire ? S'étonna-il à voix haute.

Madame Smith éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son garnement de fils. Qu'il pouvait être drôle… tout comme son père. Autant physiquement que mentalement.

Alors que l'adulte semblait chercher un type de livre qui pourrait plaire à son mari. Zacharias passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer correctement. Encore un signe de l'évidente folie de sa mère : aucun respect pour les cheveux. C'était tout bonnement inadmissible de leur accorder si peu d'importance.

- Oh mais je sais, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu peux remonter dans la bibliothèque Zach, je reviens.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte claqua enfin. Zacharias sursauta de son fauteuil, où il s'était endormi malgré lui et dans une position fort peu agréable pour le dos.

Il détala encore une fois les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère et découvrir ce qu'elle lui avait acheté. Lorsqu'il vit l'épais bouquin et le titre qui ornait sa couverture, il commença à regretter de ne pas avoir insisté pour l'accompagner.

- « **La richesse des Nations** » par Adam Smith, lu-t-il. Papa à écrit un livre ?  
- Mais non Zach, rit sa mère en ébouriffant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux. Il ne serait pas capable d'aligner seulement trois mots. Et son auteur à vécu au XVIIIème siècle.

Quand il disait ses parents fous, il était encore bien loin du compte. Un livre portant sur l'économie comme cadeau de fête des pères ! C'était pas croyable. Et l'homme serait encore capable de penser que c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée farfelue et serait fier de lui…

- Ou pas, murmura-t-il.  
- Pardon ? Il ne te plait pas ?  
- Non rien m'man. Tu peux l'emballer pour moi ?

* * *

Avis ?

Je garde les autres familles au secret, c'est plus amusant comme ça non :D

Si mon prof d'éco de l'an passé voyait ça il serait tout content de moi (ou pas vu comment je tourne la situation de notre père à tous)

Soutch

Snap' B


	3. Draco Malfoy

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: La famille Malfoy

**Résumé** : La fête des pères est un moment privilégié entre le père et son enfant. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Prenons par exemple les Smith et la folie des parents ; les Weasley et la folie des enfants ; les Nott et la tristesse du fils. La fête des pères n'est pas partout pareil et c'est sans doute ce qui fait de son charme.

**Nott ** : Chaque chapitre est indépendant du précédent, disons qu'on peut considérer cette fiction comme un regroupement d'One Shot d'un même thème.

**Remarque **: Parce que je sais pas ce que j'ai fumé en rendant Malfoy... mignon. Mais c'était du lourd.

**Remerciements **: Merci.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Un petit garçon aux cheveux blond, presque blanc, et à la peau pâle quitta son lit au petit jour. Il descendit avec précaution les escaliers et veilla à ne faire aucun bruit.

Le petit n'avait osé allumer les bougies. Déjà parce que sa mère lui avait strictement interdit de jouer avec le feu. Ensuite parce que son père ne souhaitait pas qu'il ne quitte son lit pour se balader dans le manoir la nuit. Et pour finir parce qu'il souhaitait faire une surprise à son père : aussi absent soit-il.

Draco Malfoy, car c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait, parvint enfin au rez-de-chaussée, après des minutes qui lui semblèrent interminable. Il avait bien cru faillir à sa mission, mais il y était parvenu.

_Mission 1 : Ne pas réveiller les parents : réussie avec succès._

Ne restait plus qu'à réussir le reste. Mais l'agent Malfoy était en bonne voie. Après tout, il n'était pas un Draco pour rien. S'il le voulait véritablement, il pouvait réussir.

Et dire qu'il voulait surprendre son père en ce jour de fête des pères était un euphémisme. Le petit bonhomme souhaitait plus que tout lire de la fierté, de la joie dans les yeux de l'homme froid.

Il passa devant le cagibi où dormait Dobby. Le petit blond hésita un instant. D'un côté, sa mission 2 serait plus vite réglée si il demandait de l'aide à la bestiole qui parle... de l'autre il voulait tout faire tout seul.

Ses pieds se prirent dans le tapis, il tomba et réveilla la créature. Ses pieds avaient décidés pour lui : mieux valait qu'il demande à Dobby de superviser les choses.

_Mission 2 : Ne pas réveiller cet imbécile d'elfe : raté avec talent_

Le sorcier et l'elfe de maison pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Le blond regarda tous les instruments, une vague d'inquiétude s'emparait de lui. Gentils pieds. Sans eux il n'osait imaginer dans quels ennuis il aurait plongé.

Le serviteur en drap apprit donc au petit à préparer un petit déjeuné de roi. Et en moins de temps que ne l'aurait cru Draco dans un premier temps : un magnifique plateau se dressait devant lui.

Il sourit.

_Mission 3 : Faire un petit déjeuné : réussie avec mention Optimal_

Maintenant restait encore à l'amener à l'étage. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez de mal à descendre dans le noir avec les mains vides... voilà qu'il devait à présent remonter... dans le noir et les mains pleines. Quelle vie injuste.

Mais il allait réussir. Rien que pour épater son père. Et toc.

Le petit Draco se saisit du plateau et déambula dans le manoir. Il gagna l'étage sans difficultés. A croire qu'il était plus aisé de monter avec un plateau plein que de descendre tranquillement. Heureusement qu'il était trop sur de lui et certain du fait que la bestiole idiote ne le suivrait pas. Car c'était bel et bien le cas : Dobby le suivait à distance et aidait en faisant léviter le plateau ou en retenant le môme quand il tombait. Il avait décidé de se lever et faire tout ça de sa propre initiative, mais si il lui arrivait quelque chose : Dobby allait en baver tout seul.

_Mission 4 : Remonter avec un truc lourd dans les mains : réussie avec plus de facilité que prévue._

Il entra dans la chambre de ses parents sur la pointe des pieds. Draco s'approcha ensuite de son père, posa le lourd plateau sur sa table de chevet et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

- Bonne fête papa.

C'était sans compter sur le sommeil on ne peut plus fragile de Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et leva automatiquement le bras droit pour se saisir de sa baguette. Sauf qu'à la place de sa baguette, il y avait un plateau.

- Bonne fête papa, répéta Draco, un sourire timide sur le visage.

_Mission 5 : Obtenir un sourire attendri de son père : réussie et il aimait ça._

* * *

Avis ?

Je garde les autres familles au secret, c'est plus amusant comme ça non :D

Soutch

Snap' B


	4. Blaise Zabini

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: La famille Zabini

**Résumé** : La fête des pères est un moment privilégié entre le père et son enfant. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Prenons par exemple les Smith et la folie des parents ; les Weasley et la folie des enfants ; les Nott et la tristesse du fils. La fête des pères n'est pas partout pareil et c'est sans doute ce qui fait de son charme.

**Nott ** : Chaque chapitre est indépendant du précédent, disons qu'on peut considérer cette fiction comme un regroupement d'One Shot d'un même thème.

**Remarque **: Nadà (pour une fois)

**Remerciements **: Merci.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Elladora Lazio (pour faire court), entra dans la chambre de son fils unique, sans frapper... comme elle en avait l'habitude. Et comme elle en avait aussi l'habitude, elle trouva Blaise assis sur son canapé, la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air. Et comme d'habitude elle ne fit aucune réflexion, parce que Blaise était le seul repère stable dans sa vie, tout comme elle pensait être le sien. Mais non. Pour Blaise, le seul repère stable dans sa vie c'était bel et bien ce canapé. Lui au moins il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Sauter dessus s'il en avait envie.  
Lire dessus s'il en avait envie.  
S'asseoir à l'envers dessus s'il en avait envie.  
Le changer de place s'il en avait envie.  
Ecrire dessus s'il en avait envie.

- Blaise, appela-t-elle doucement. Tu es au courant que c'est bientôt la fête des pères. N'est ce pas ?  
- Ahein.  
- Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas offrir à Alessandro ?  
- Ahein.  
- Et quoi ? S'intéressa-t-elle, surprise, elle qui avait pourtant cru qu'il ne lui offrirait rien.  
- Rien du tout, ça devrait lui convenir, non ?

Elle soupira. Finalement, elle n'avait pas eu tord de penser ainsi. Ce n'était pas Alessandro qu'elle pouvait juger comme responsable... Blaise était bel et bien le seul à ne faire aucun effort pour que ça ne s'améliore.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien lui offrir ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
- Nán. Je ne l'aime pas et il n'est rien pour moi.  
- Et je ne suis rien pour toi, moi ?  
- Si, t'es ma mère, répondit le garçon comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence (et ça en était une).  
- Alors tu peux lui confectionner quelque chose s'il te plait, sourit-elle. Pas pour lui, mais pour moi... pour me faire plaisir.

Blaise grogna, mais fût contraint d'accepter. Certes, il ne considérait pas sa mère comme un modèle à suivre, ni même comme un modèle en fait. Il ne trouvait pas non plus qu'elle était un repère stable dans sa vie ; cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours partir en vadrouille à la recherche d'une future proie avait le don de l'exaspérait... mais malgré tout il l'aimait comme on se devait d'aimer sa mère. Envers Alessandro : il n'avait aucune obligation.

Alors pour lui faire plaisir, il quitta son canapé qu'il aimait tant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Alessandro.

L'idée de génie lui vint assez vite. En plus cela ferait vraiment plaisir à sa mère puisqu'il lui faudrait une photo d'eux trois... ce qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ca serait donc l'occasion d'en faire une.

- Blaise, Ales' et moi nous partons en voyage, sourit sa mère. Nous serons de retour pour la fête des pères. Je compte sur toi, ajouta-t-elle à son oreille.

Voilà pourquoi il ne considérait pas sa mère comme L'élément stable.

Il attendit le jour J avec une impatience certaine. Tout compte fait, il espérait que le cadeau plairait aussi à Alessandro.

C'est pourquoi, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne réfléchit pas plus et attrapa son paquet cadeau pour ensuite dévaler les escaliers.

Il sauta sur les deux nouveaux venus, embrassa sa mère et ne fit pas plus de cérémonies pour tendre son cadeau à son beau père. Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'homme le remercia, étonné qu'il leva les yeux.

Il se mordit la langue et hésitait entre partir dans sa chambre en courant, pour n'en ressortir que le premier septembre de l'année de ses onze ans. Ou bien lui faire face et se payer la honte de sa vie.

- Et bien euh... merci... Blaise, remercia l'homme, gêné à son tour. Tu pourras m'appeler Edmund, d'accord.

Le garçon sourit donc à cet homme, qui devait sans doute être son nouveau futur beau-père... et dire qu'il commençait à accepter la présence d'Alessandro : sa mère avait recommencé.

Finalement, des trois sorciers... la honte frappa principalement Elladora Miller (pour faire court), bien plus fort et plus longtemps qu'Edmund et Blaise.

* * *

Avis ?

Encore 3 familles... pronostics quand à leur nom ?

Soutch

Snap' B


	5. Theodore Nott

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: La famille Nott

**Résumé** : La fête des pères est un moment privilégié entre le père et son enfant. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Prenons par exemple les Smith et la folie des parents ; les Weasley et la folie des enfants ; les Nott et la tristesse du fils. La fête des pères n'est pas partout pareil et c'est sans doute ce qui fait de son charme.

**Nott ** : Chaque chapitre est indépendant du précédent, disons qu'on peut considérer cette fiction comme un regroupement d'One Shot d'un même thème.

**Remarque **: Et voilà ENFIN Theodore ; je voulais finir par lui mais... ne rien écrire avec Theodore pendant 5 "chapitres" d'affilés : c'est trop duuur

**Remerciements **: Merci.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Un adulte et un enfant étaient dans une salle. L'enfant regardait vers la fenêtre, la tête appuyée sur la main... comme s'il ne craignait qu'elle ne tombe. Il soupirait. Souvent. Pourtant, l'adulte qui se tenait debout face à un tableau noir et un livre entre les mains... sentait qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas.

Il savait que quand Théodore s'ennuyait il le lui faisait savoir d'une manière plus directe... et non en tournant autour du pot. Parce que le dire directement était bien plus rapide que le faire comprendre sans ouvrir la bouche... et que le môme aimait bien se plaindre (quand il y avait une raison)

- Théodore, appela-t-il donc. Théodore, tu rêvasses... encore.  
- Désolé James, s'excusa l'enfant.

L'homme, qui enseignait les rudiments magiques de base au jeune Théodore Nott, posa son livre. Le sorcier s'approcha du jeune rêveur.

James tira ensuite la chaise aux côtés du petit brun (ne nions pas qu'il n'était pas bien grand) et attendit. Il attendit. Attendit. Attendit.

Attendit qu'il ne daigne lui faire confiance et lui parler. Parce qu'ils avaient beau s'entendre à merveille, bien plus que n'aurait pu l'espérer le père du garçon... il pouvait par moment se montrer très distant avec lui, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

Il appréciait lui aussi beaucoup Théodore, il était d'un sérieux remarquable mais ces derniers jours il le sentait... ailleurs. Il n'était pas inquiet, non... parce qu'il savait que le petit allait bien, mais intrigué. Curieux. Voilà ! Curieux était le mot parfait pour la situation.

- Qu'est ce que tu as en ce moment, Théo ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Rien... rien du tout, répondit précipitamment le gamin. Rien.  
- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, poursuivit James. Alors dis-le moi... comme ça on résoudra ton problème et tout ira mieux. T'es d'accord ?

Le petit brun releva la tête pour regarder l'adulte. Etait-il sérieux ou se moquait-il de lui ? Pensait-il ce qu'il disait, ou était-ce un mensonge pour que Théodore ne parle ? Au pire, que risquait-il ? Rien. Strictement rien.

- D'habitude, avec mam... avec mam... avec...  
- Avec ta mère, acheva James. Que faisiez-vous ?

Il eut l'air de comprendre ce que pensait Théodore. Le gamin l'imaginait-il capable d'une telle bassesse ? Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas, après tout ? Mieux valait que le gamin soit méfiant que trop crédule.

- Je te promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'on le fasse aussi, souffla-t-il au garçon en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je ne suis pas ta mère, je le sais mais...  
- On ira au chemin de traverse rien qu'à deux ? Questionna le petit. Pour acheter un cadeau à papa pour la fête des pères ?

Ce n'était que ça qui l'embêtait tant. James sourit. Qu'il était mignon. Il acquiesça et promit qu'ils iraient, sitôt leur leçon finie. S'il avait su qu'il ne suffisait que de ça pour obtenir toute son attention... alors il se serait intéressé plus rapidement à Théodore.

Comme promit, lorsqu'il pu dire le mot "fin" de sa leçon, James appela l'elfe de maison de Nott. Il demanda à la créature de leur préparer leurs capes, tandis qu'eux deux allaient se chausser.

Lorsqu'il entendit les directives de l'adulte, Théodore sourit. Il n'avait pas mentit... et comme les autres années, il pourrait offrir quelque chose à son père. Comme avec sa mère... sauf que ça serait avec James.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire comme ça Théodore.

* * *

Avis ?

Encore 2 familles... Donc effectivement y a Granger (Elenna W : pas de meurtre, please) mais qui est le dernier (je vous aide avec "Le")

Soutch

Snap' B


	6. Hermione Granger

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: La famille Granger

**Résumé** : La fête des pères est un moment privilégié entre le père et son enfant. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Prenons par exemple les Smith et la folie des parents ; les Weasley et la folie des enfants ; les Nott et la tristesse du fils. La fête des pères n'est pas partout pareil et c'est sans doute ce qui fait de son charme.

**Nott ** : Chaque chapitre est indépendant du précédent, disons qu'on peut considérer cette fiction comme un regroupement d'One Shot d'un même thème.

**Remarque **: Nott amie Granger ... Qui sera le dernier. Ceux à qui je l'ai dit ne peuvent répondre. Tant que je n'ai pas la bonne réponse je vous laisse mijoter (quelques jours hein xD j'aime enquiquiner mon monde, mais je posterais les autres)

**Indices **: Garçon - Gryffondor - Plus vieux que Harry - Hermione = Avec ça je pense que vous pouvez trouver.

**Remerciements **: Merci.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Comme chaque année, pour la fête des pères, Hermione confectionnait des gaufres avec son professeur. Et comme chaque année, la petit fille grinçait des dents.

Tous les papas aimaient les gaufres. Sauf le sien. Quoiqu'elle ne soit pas sure qu'il n'aimait pas... mais en tous les cas il n'en mangeait pas.

Elle n'avait qu'une chose à dire : foutu dentiste à la noix. Parce qu'en plus d'être appréciés comme des arracheurs de dents (ce qu'ils étaient, ces traitres qui n'hésitaient pas à trifouiller votre bouche et vous arracher vos dents et vous faire mal : sadiques va !), ces derniers étaient de véritables tortionnaires avec leurs enfants.

- Reposes moi ce bonbon, tu en as déjà eu un avant-hier, ordonnait-on. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Ca pour ne pas en abuser. Elle ne risquait pas d'en abuser, c'était certain. Heureusement encore que ses parents à elle étaient amateurs de chocolat... ainsi elle pouvait en avoir régulièrement.

Donc, pour en revenir à son histoire, comme chaque année, Hermione préparait des gaufres pour son père. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses professeurs ne soient originaux quand même.

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, les mets dans son sac. La petite fille essayait de trouver ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui offrir à la place. Pourquoi pour la fête des mères, faisaient-ils des miroirs et autres objets décorés... et offraient de la nourriture au père ? Illogique.

Elle entra chez elle et se rendit dans la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà sa mère. Hermione posa donc son sac sur la table et s'accouda dessus. Et si les gaufres étaient toutes cassées, son père aurait une bonne raison de ne pas les manger.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma puce ?  
- On a encore fait des gaufres... ça sert à quoi ? Puisque papa n'en mange pas.  
- Tu vas les casser à t'appuyer ainsi dessus.  
- Tant pis... murmura la petite tignasse brune.  
- Montre les moi. J'espère qu'elles ne le sont pas.

A contre cœur, Hermione ouvrit son sac et en sortit la boite où ils avaient mis les préparations. Sa mère l'ouvrit lentement et commença à rire.

- J'avais vraiment cru que vous aviez refait des gaufres, ma chérie. Est ce vous quoi avez fait le chocolat ?

Ah ! Parce qu'en plus d'être dentiste, sa mère était incapable de différencier du chocolat de gaufres. C'était tout de même assez calamiteux.

- Euh... on a pas fait de chocolat m'man.  
- Je pense tout de même savoir faire la différence. Enfin... tu veux quoi pour goûter ? Une pomme ou une poire ?

La femme alla laver ses fruits et reposa la boite près d'Hermione, toujours ouverte. La petite écolière regarda à l'intérieur et failli crier quand elle y trouva, en effet, du chocolat à l'intérieur.

Que c'était-il passé ?

Timidement, elle prit un petit bout de chocolat et le porta à sa bouche. Cela avait le goût de gaufres ! Seul l'aspect avait changé, le goût demeuré intact.

Peut être que cette année... cela changerait. Son père mangerait peut être enfin de son cadeau. Au moins un bout.

- En tout cas il a l'air très bon, remarqua Jane Granger. Tu peux être fière de toi.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap' B


	7. Cormac McLaggen

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: La famille McLaggen

**Résumé** : La fête des pères est un moment privilégié entre le père et son enfant. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Prenons par exemple les Smith et la folie des parents ; les Weasley et la folie des enfants ; les Nott et la tristesse du fils. La fête des pères n'est pas partout pareil et c'est sans doute ce qui fait de son charme.

**Nott ** : Chaque chapitre est indépendant du précédent, disons qu'on peut considérer cette fiction comme un regroupement d'One Shot d'un même thème.

**Remarque **: Nott ami Cormac ! Non mais franchement j'l'aime ce gars, l'un des seuls Gryffy convenable (avec Ron, Percy et Seamus les autres j'les PENG)

**Indices **: Garçon - Gryffondor - Plus vieux que Harry - Hermione = Avec ça je pense que vous pouvez trouver.

**Remerciements **: Merci. Merci à l'**adorable** Pauline, qui commente toutes mes fics de jolies review qui font plaisir. Elle a deviné que c'était Cormac et vous offre ce chapitre. Merci encore Pauline, si un jour tu t'inscris sur je veux le savoir :D

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Cormac n'était pas idiot, il était même assez intelligent quand il voulait bien s'en donner la peine. Pour tout dire, lorsque le garçon décidait de s'appliquer, il dépassait sans aucunes difficultés les autres.

Pourtant, il avait beau se creuser les méninges... aucune idée ne lui venait en tête à cet instant. Et ça n'était pas le temps qui lui restait : la fête des pères était pour le lendemain et il n'avait rien préparé pour lui.

Il ne s'était que trop reposé sur ses lauriers ; il n'avait été que trop sur de lui et des idées qui allaient lui venir sans qu'il ne demande rien. Oui mais non ! Là il les appelait les idées justement, et elles avaient intérêt à prendre l'autoroute et faire un excès de vitesse considérable après avoir activé le GPS pour arriver à destination plus tôt que prévu.

Une idée et vite ! Ca urge.

Oh mais oui ! C'était assez évident et ça serait super. Dans un sens c'était logique puisque c'était son idée et que jamais il ne pourrait penser à quelque chose de nul. Réfléchissez parfois, franchement.

- Maman, hurla-t-il.

Il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, bien décidé à énoncer son idée à sa mère et obtenir son aval. Non qu'il doutait qu'elle ne mette ses projets à mal, puisqu'elle ne lui refusait jamais rien... mais cela ne faisait qu'officialiser un peu plus les choses.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, un immense sourire sur son visage enfantin. Les yeux brillant d'avance et certain que des compliments quitteraient la bouche de sa mère, Cormac était loin de se douter de ce qu'il verrait.

Son sourire s'effaça et une peur sans nom s'empara de lui. Son air enjoué fût remplacé par la crainte de ce qu'il voyait face à lui et de ce qu'il était en train de comprendre.

Pour une fois dans sa vie il espéra se tromper. Il espéra qu'on ne lui dise qu'il avait tord.

Mais qui pourrait bien le lui dire ? Il était seul dans cette cuisine, seul avec sa mère au sol et inconsciente. Son père avait beau l'avoir obligé à répéter maintes et maintes fois ce qu'il ferait si un incident de ce genre venait à arriver, à force de vivre ce bourrage de crâne il avait apprit à lui répondre en un temps record...

Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait bien souvent un monde ou deux. Lorsque tout n'est que fiction, tout semble bien plus évident que lorsque l'on est mis devant le fait accomplit.

Tremblant, il alla chercher le pot de poudre de cheminette et alla alerter son père sur son lieu de travail. Etrangement, il avait l'impression d'agir comme il le lui avait toujours conseillé, mais était-ce vrai ?

- Cormac ? S'étonna une voix masculine.

Tous les ans il voulait aller chercher son père au bureau, sa mère l'en empêchait systématiquement mais ne manquait jamais de le dire, un sourire sur le visage, à son époux.

- Maman elle... elle... elle.

Les tremblements de son fils unique suffirent à l'adulte. Il se leva à la vitesse de la lumière et attrapa pour aussitôt après transplaner vers la chambre du plus jeune. Il l'y laissa puis descendit.

Assis sur son lit, Cormac serrait son oreiller contre lui. Il avait perdu tout son air sur de lui qu'il avait il n'y a même pas deux heures.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap' B


End file.
